


And What About very Old Friends?

by Moongazer12



Series: A Dryad’s Tale by Bilbo Baggins [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No One Ring, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, Cursed Bilbo Baggins, Dryad Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf and Bilbo are old friends, Jealous Thorin Oakenshield, Kinda, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, he doesn’t understand his feelings, like old maids, they're big and scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moongazer12/pseuds/Moongazer12
Summary: Bilbo and Gandalf meet up with some old friends that will aid the company on their quest. And the company learns to respect Master Baggins a little more.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: A Dryad’s Tale by Bilbo Baggins [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115066
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	And What About very Old Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Whhhat??? Another update so soon?!? And it’s a long one?? I know I’m shocked too. I just couldn’t get these ideas out of my head, which resulted in this.
> 
> I’m actually surprised that it came out this quickly, especially because no one is acting how I planned them to act at all. The second half on my chapter was a curve ball for me, but I think it’s good and I hope you guys agree.
> 
> I had contemplated splitting it into two chapters, but I didn’t want to do an extra long chapter for you all.

_ inner monologue _

** Sindarian **

:Khuzdul:

~hedgehog~

Once dawn broke, Gandalf made his way to a slightly calmer Thorin and told him that if there were mountain trolls than there would’ve been a cave near by; and that cave should have treasures. Thorin agreed to the detour, very reluctantly.  _ Not that my company doesn’t deserve all the gold and jewels in the world, but because the wizard suggested it. Him and the stupid mushroom. Why did they, especially Master Baggins, have to be on this quest? Was it to personally annoy me to insanity?!? That must be it for they seem to have no other purpose. _

Bilbo and Gandalf refrained from going inside the cave. They watched the dwarves run around, admiring the lost weapons and heaps of gold to be found. Thorin came out first, holding a sword. 

“That is a very fine blade. Elvish, if I’m not mistaken.” Thorin made a face. “You will finds no better blade than this, Master Oakensheild!” Gandalf reprimanded. Looking as if he just swallowed a lemon, Thorin gingerly placed the sword on his back, as if he expected an elf to come up from behind and stab him with the blade. 

All of a sudden, there was a rustling to the left of them. Out stumbled Radagast, looking very confused about how he got there. 

“Gandalf? Bilbo! How are you?” The Brown wizard said with a smile. 

“How are we?!? How are you? What are you doing here? Last I heard of you, you were out by Rohan.” Bilbo said as he embraced his old friend. 

“Who is this?” Thorin asked, a little rudely with a hint of disgust as he appraised the person in front of him.He had been through hard times, sure, but he had never looked /that/ bad that he had animal droppings on him or a literal birds nest in his hair. 

Bilbo pulled back and turned to Thorin. “This is Radagast the Brown. He is a wizard, like Gandalf.” He said simply and then turned his attention back to brown wizard. “What are you doing here?” Bilbo repeated. 

“Ah, well, Sebastian was getting a little homesick, the poor dear. He hasn’t seen his family in what must be an age. So we popped over here so that he could have a little family reunion. Then as we were making our way back home, we saw some stone trolls and a campsite that was obviously recently abandoned. We decided we should have a look around and see if we could figure out what happened, and that’s when we stumbled into you.” Radagast said gleefully. Bilbo offered his hand out to the pocket where he knew Sebastian would be hiding. The hedgehog sniffled at the expected hand and nearly leaped out of Radagast’s pocket. The two wizards smiled as they watched the dryad and the hedgehog greet each other and catch up after being apart for so long. 

“Don’t worry about the trolls, old friend, that was Bilbo and I. Nothing to worry about.” Gandalf’s said. 

“That sounds like an interesting tale.” Radagast said, prompting the grey wizard to launch into his story. Bilbo and Sebastian paid them no mind. 

~How’s the family?~ Bilbo asked. 

~They’re good. Anika, you know- Dariya’s youngest, has grandpups now!! Bolan, that’s Imogen’s second son, has found a mate! I met them for only a moment so I don’t remember their name or much about them, you know how family reunions are, but I’m sure that they’ll be good for Bolan.~ Sebastian chattered away. Bilbo smiled sadly for a moment and had to swallow down the lump forming in his throat. Yes, he /had/ known what family reunions were like. But he would never have one again. For his family had cast him out once they found out he was cursed. The part that hurt the most was he did it to save them, but it would not do to go down that memory road. Not now. Maybe later under the cover of darkness he could sit there and morn, once again- for the millionth time- what he lost. Sebastian caught the sad look on Bilbo’s face. He turned his head, confused, and then gasped at his thoughtlessness. 

~I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean.... I shouldn’t have....~ Sebastian apologized.

Bilbo shook his head, shoving the sorrow down to be dealt with later. 

~There’s nothing to forgive, my friend. You wish to speak about your beloved family, and I wish to hear it.~ Bilbo said gently. They talked about happier things as the dwarves slowly came out of the cave. They huddled around Gandalf and listened to his tale of the night before. Fíli and Kíli, though Fíli to a lesser extent, stood there awkwardly, trying not to look too suspicious. They felt bad about having Gandalf and Bilbo lie, but they were relived that they weren’t in trouble. 

Suddenly, a warg howl ripped through the air, catching them all off guard and stopping all conversations in their tracks. Gandalf whorled around and looked for Thorin, focusing a chilling gaze unto him once he spotted the dwarf. “Who did you tell of your quest?!?” The Ishtari demanded. 

Thorin was a little taken aback. He paused for a second and then said, “No one.” 

“Who knows of your quest!??” Pushed Gandalf stubbornly. 

“None but kith and kin.” Thorin said more firmly this time. 

Somewhat satisfied, Gandalf nodded. “Just as well.” 

“To the ponies!!” Thorin commanded. 

“They bolted. We must run.” One of the dwarves cried out. 

“We’ll never out run them.” Thorin said matter of factly. 

“Radagast, do you have your rabbits with you?” Bilbo asked as he handed Sebastian back over. 

“Yes, of course I do.?.?.... oh that’s very cleaver of you, Bilbo. Will you be coming with me? We haven’t fought side by side for some time now.” Radagast said excitedly as he made sure Sebastian was safe and secure in his pocket. 

Bilbo smiled. “Yes, and if I remember correctly, we were taking down wargs and orcs and that time. It’ll be fun to kill some wargs again. Will you be joining us, Olórin?” Bilbo asked conversationally. The other dwarves were looking between the three, but not quite following along. They had lost the thread of the conversation somewhere and they weren’t sure how to get it back. 

“No, I’ll be watching over the others. Guiding them away from danger. If you’re going to be a diversion, you’d better hop to it.” Gandalf said. 

Radagast nodded and whistled. All of a sudden, from out of the trees, there appeared a sleigh and a host of rabbits driving it. Bilbo and Radagast jumped on. But before they managed to leave, Thorin called out to them. 

“Bilbo, wait! What’s going on? Where are you going?” Thorin asked. 

“I’m leading the wargs away. I thought that was obvious?” Bilbo was confused. Wasn’t Thorin paying attention to the conversation?

“What about the company?” Thorin wondered. 

“If they’re smart, the company will follow Gandalf. Trust him, he won’t lead you astray. He wants what’s best for this journey just as much as you do.” Bilbo said. They stared at each other. Bilbo could see the war in Thorin’s mind, but finally he nodded. 

“I’ll meet up with you all later!” Bilbo called. And with that, the brown wizard and the dryad were out of sight. 

Gandalf ushered the dwarves the opposite way. But unfortunately once they were out of the forest it was all planes. Thankfully there were some boulders that they could hide behind. This also gave the company a chance to see Bilbo in action. You see, most of the company don’t expect much from the little guy. Yeah, he talks a big game, but that’s all it can be right? Just talk. There’s no way that that little, what did he call himself, fungi(?) could actually stand up against wargs, or orcs, or what have you. 

It was in between one of the rocks that Thorin saw Bilbo in his full battle glory. The dryad swung his sword, cutting down a warg, which propelled him into a twirl, where he then whipped out a dagger from somewhere and sank it into the forehead of an orc that was coming up behind him. Thorin was breathless. He couldn’t explain it, but he wanted to run over to the dryad and protect him, or better yet, fight along side him. But Thorin was just standing still, staring at Bilbo. He was helpless to do anything else in that moment. It wasn’t until Dwalin came up to him and yanked on his arm that broke whatever spell had been cast on him that made him unable to move. 

“Ya can moon all ya want to later. Right now we need ta run!” Thorin glared at the accusation as he followed Dwalin.  _ Moon _ Thorin scoffed.  _ I would no sooner moon over Master Baggins than I would over an elf. _ It was hard not to look back and drink in the sight of the dryad fighting,Thorin was successful, for the most part. He was so distracted that he didn’t notice where Gandalf was leading them. It wasn’t until the were at the gates of Rivendell that Thorin realized where they were. A handful of riders met them at the gates. Gandalf bowed his head slightly. 

“Apologies for dropping in unannounced, but we were out when a herd of wargs came by. We’d like to seek refuge in your father’s beautiful valley.” Gandalf said with solemn respect and a little bow. The lady elf just right of center smiled widely at the wizard. 

“There’s no need for such formalities, Mithrandir! If it is assistance you require than you know our father will bestow it.” She declared as smiled down at Gandalf. “We were just on our way to investigate the wargs. We haven’t had such promise of fun in months.”

“Thank you, Lady Arwen. While you’re out there, could you find Bilbo and return him to us?” Gandalf asked as the horses started to walk around the group of dwarves. 

“Of course. Father will be ever so pleased that Bilbo has come back to the halls of Rivendell.” Arwen called before the horses galloped away. 

Just as the horses were retreating another figure approached them. The dwarves huddled closer together, murmuring their distrust. Gandalf shot them a look that told them to behave. 

“Welcome to Imladris! Please, be welcomed in my home. The Company of Thorin Oakensheild can rest here for as long as you need before you head back out on your quest!” Lord Elrond said warmly. 

Thorin squints his eyes at the elf. “How do you know of our quest?” He asked with an air of distrust. 

“The future isn’t always so clear. So many tiny decisions can change the course of fate. However, you and your company coming here for shelter and rest is more often than not the likelier outcome than not.” Lord Elrond stated matter of factly. 

Thorin, and the rest of the company didn’t have a response to this. 

“We could stand here all day, or I could show you to the guest rooms. Feel free to wander about the valley as you wish.” Lord Elrond offered. He led the dwarves to a very beautiful set of connected rooms. The first room was a big sitting room, with chairs and tables, a little bookshelf and a fireplace. There were doors that led tosleeping quarters, enough that each family unit could take a room to themselves.

The dwarves sat around in the sitting room, they had no interest in wandering the Last Homely House East of the Sea. They spent a good while talking about Bilbo and his fighting abilities. They were so amazed that the dryad had it in him to do so. Fíli and Kíli were relived that they didn’t have to hold on to that little secret anymore. After the conversation circulated for the forth time about “How cool Master Baggins was. Did you see him punch that orc in the throat?! And the way he cut down that warg!” Thorin left to have a conversation with Gandalf. 

“Why are we here?!” Demanded the son of Durin. “Why have you brought us to this insufferable place?!?” 

“Thorin Oakensheild, these people are offering us food and shelter, have some respect.” Gandalf chastised the dwarf. “As for why I brought you, do you have any ponies? Do you have any food? Or materials to survive a trip up the Misty Mountains? No you don’t. Elrond is a friend, and he will help us on our way.” 

Thorin sat there for a minute. Then he let out a puff of air and asked quietly, “I guess not. I just. Why elves, Gandalf? Couldn’t it have been anyone else?”

Gandalf put a hand on Thorin’s shoulder. “Elrond is not like the woodland elves you know of old. He’s as different from them as the Iron Hill dwarves are to the Blue Mountain dwarves.” 

Thorin huffs a small chuckle. “If you say so, Tharkûn. I guess I can give these pointy wares bastards a chance.”

“That’s all I ask of you.” Gandalf said quietly. “Now, I expect it’s nearly dinner. Let’s go get the others. Elrond, Lord Elrond has invited us all to dine with him and his family.” 

The two walked over to the dwarves rooms and opened the doors. 

“Where’s Bilbo?” Fíli and Kíli bombarded the two as soon as they entered. 

“I’m sure Bilbo is safe. He’s very capable at taking care of himself.” Gandalf said as comfortingly as he could. This did not satisfy the two dwarfs, but they did perk up a little when they heard about dinner. The company made their way to Lord Elronds dinning hall. 

They entered a long room that had columns instead of walls that overlooked a massive garden. There was a long wooden table piled high with food. The dwarves mouths had begun to salivate at how wonderful it smelled. 

“Welcome friends! Please be seated. Eat and drink to your hearts content! We have much to be merry about!” Lord Elrond called out from the head of the table. Gandalf seated himself to Lord Elrond’s left and the seat to his right didn’t have a plate. Much as everyone says otherwise, Thorin does know something about diplomacy and kingly manners. He sat himself next to the chair that was missing a plate. Balin sat to the right of him while Dwalin sat across. Fíli was sitting next to Balin and Kíli was next to Dwalin. The two younger boys were still bothered about the fact that they hadn’t seen Bilbo yet. But they didn’t have to wait long. 

The company was just about to dig in when another group came into the hall. Bilbo was surrounded by three elves, one of which was Lady Arwen. The other two were Elladan and Elrohir. 

“Bilbo!” Lord Elrond stood up and walked, nearly ran, over to his dearest friend in all of Middle Earth. The elven children giggled at their father’s antics and sat themselves down next to Fíli and Kíli. 

“Elrond!” Bilbo exclaimed as he smiled warmly. They stared at each other for a few moments, smiling. 

“How are you, old friend?” Elrond asked as he led the way back up to the head of the table. 

“Same old same old. Gandalf had asked me to join him on this quest and who am I to refuse?” Bilbo said. 

Elrond nodded as he held out Bilbo’s chair. It was one of those things he did to show the dryad his fondness for him without touching him. It was those little things that they could do for each other was one of the reasonsthat their friendship was so strong. Once Lord Elrond sat down he addressed the room. 

“My apologies for that lack of decorum. I hope you all can forgive me, I just haven’t seen my friend in so long.” 

“It’s not been fifty years since you two last saw each other.” Gandalf says with a chuckle. 

“Even if that is so, I still rejoice in seeing Bilbo again.” Lord Elrond says with a smile. 

“Elrond? Where is my plate?” Bilbo wondered. 

“I had the cooks make your favorite. They’re bringing it out just for you.” Lord Elrond said cheerily. 

“How did you even have time for that?” Bilbo asked incredulously. 

“You forget, friend, that I can always see when you are coming.” Elrond teased. 

“That is such a lie. What about that one time I did, you know after your wife.... I mean after I had saved Dodta Son of Fodta’s life.” Bilbo countered. The dryad felt bad for bringing up bad memories. But a look to his friend told him that he needn’t worry. The dryad remembered the day all to well. He had dropped in unexpectedly at Rivendale. Elrond had been so sadden because his wife had just left for Valinor, that he hadn’t seen Bilbo coming. It was a shock for both of them, but in the end they both needed each other. 

There was a gasp and the sound of a utensil clattering onto a plate. Everyone turned to stare at Ori who’s mouth was gaping open like a fish. It wasn’t until Dori started to fuss over him that Ori got ahold of himself. 

“Y-you were the one that saved Dodta’s life?” Ori asked. There was so much aw in the young dwarf’s voice that the dryad blushed and self consciously rubbed the back of his head. 

“Yeah. I mean, it was no big deal.” Bilbo said, hoping that the conversation could move elsewhere. 

“No big deal?! Dodta was the most influential scribes of his day, possibly of all time. Without his work, we wouldn’t know half the history we know now. And he wouldn’t have been alive to tell us our history if it weren’t for you.” Ori insisted. 

“The laddie’s right. Dodta always eluded to some mysterious person who saved him from the goblins attacking the mountain, but we always assumed it was a dwarf. To know that you’ve been helping Khazâd since at least Dodta’s time means you truly are a dwarf-friend.” Balin said sincerely. He looked to his king to see if he’d reject the claim, the only one who had the right to. Thorin did no such thing. He nodded and stared that the enigma that was Master Baggins. 

As the dinner drew to a close, the dwarves stood up to make their way to their chambers. Fíli noticed that Gandalf and Bilbo weren’t joining them. He gives a look to Balin, who understands what Fíli’s going to do and nods, agreeing to tell Thorin after they all have left. Fíli smiles and parts from the group, with Kíli naturally following, to go over to the dryad. 

“Are you not joining us?” Fíli asked with the faintest pout. 

“Fíli, Elrond is my dearest friend and I haven’t seen him in so long. I have a whole quest with you lot. But I’m sure Elrond wouldn’t mind if you two joined us for the night.” Bilbo offered. 

“Not at all. It would be lovely to get to know you more.” Elrond agreed. 

“I don’t know....” Fíli wavered. He did want to spend more time with Bilbo. But he didn’t want to get in trouble with uncle Thorin, especially because the just got out of trouble. 

“Well I do.” Kíli said as he threw himself down onto a chair. Fíli hesitantly sat down in the chair next to his brother. Gandalf left to smoke his pipe. Across from them Bilbo was reclined on a couch with his feet resting on Lord Elrond’s lap and his head on the arm of the couch. There was a blanket resting on Bilbo’s feet and legs. Unbeknownst to the dwarves, the blanket was very securely wrapped so that Lord Elrond could massage Bilbo’s feet without actually touching them. All they saw was the elf playing with Bilbo’s feet. 

“Are you two in love?” Kíli asked. The elf and the dryad looked at each other for a moment and the burst out laughing. They laughed so hard that tears came to their eyes. It took s few minutes for them to calm down and for Bilbo to say, “I’m sorry, we’re not laughing at you. It’s just, he has a wife and kids. You sat next to his childrenat dinner. We’re friends and that’s all we ever see each other as. I love him in the most brotherly way. He’s been there for me, and I him, when no one else was there. So, yes I love him, but no, I’m not in love with him.” The brothers nod. They get it. 

The group talk and sip wine all through the night. Gandalf rejoins them at some point, smelling of Old Toby. Bilbo says that the old bastard better share his stash, since his provisions ran off when the wargs came. Gandalf laughed and said he would. When the moon is high in the sky and the fire is burning low, Fíli and Kíli try to stifle their yaws and stay awake, but the lure of sleep is too great. Bilbo offers to lead them back to their rooms. 

“Aren’t you going to sleep with the company?” Kíli asks innocently. 

Bilbo chuckles and says, “No, you guys wouldn’t want that. I’ve got my own rooms anyways.” The young dwarves are about to protest, but they’ve reached their rooms and Bilbo opens the door and gestures for them to go in. He’s about to leave when he hears footsteps approaching him. 

“Are you not joining us, Master Baggins?” Thorin asked. Bilbo turned around and saw Thorin standing bare chested and in breaches. He always bathed by himself and sated as far away from the company as he could during the night, so he’d never seen Thorin this undressed before. It had been a long time since he’d seen anyone this undressed before.  _ That must explain the flutter in my chest. Really now, it’s rude to walk up to people partially dressed. Should be a.... a crime or....or something _ _._ Bilbo shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts and answer the question. 

“I have a room, with how often I visit here, it only made sense for me to have one of my own.” Bilbo babbled. 

Thorin arched an eyebrow. There was a feeling in his gut that he couldn’t explain. He wanted to yell, to tell Bilbo to stop talking to Lord Elrond. That wanted to punch that pompous prat. “You visit often do you?” Annoyance coloring his voice. 

“Yeah? So what if I do? I’m allowed to come and go where I please.” Bilbo challenged. 

Thorin took a breath, that way Dis always reminds him to do when he starts to get really frustrated. It always helps clear his head. “I didn’t mean to say that you couldn’t... I just...” 

“You just what?” Bilbo asked as he arches an eyebrow. 

Thorin hesitated. He’s not quite sure what he wants to say, nor does he understand the tidal wave of emotions that he’s feeling. None of it is making sense, he’s never felt this intense emotion about anyone before. 

“I meant nothing by it. My apologies for causing you offense Master Baggins. Goodnight!” Thorin would not call his quick shut of the door and  ~~ near sprint ~~ walk back to his chambers a retreat. He would not. He was just tired and ready for bed. And if he had a blush on his face? That’s no ones business but his.   
  


.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Most of their short time in Rivendale was spent like the first day. With the exception of Fíli and Kíli, and occasionally Ori -if he could slip away from Dori-, trailing after Bilbo and Lord Elrond. They went on walks in the garden, sat in the library, and even practiced sword fighting. At night they would all dine together, and afterwards the young dwarves would join the elf, dryad, and wizard for late night drinks and conversation. It was lovely, but as most lovely things do, it had to come to an end. Bilbo knew this. They had to get to the mountain by Durin’s Day. But that didn’t mean that he didn’t give a long last look before saddling up the ponies that Elrond had lent them.

The ponies were only for the trip to the mountain, they wouldn’t be able to make the trip across. They were trained so that they would be able to make their way back on their own. 

It was very generous of Elrond to donate them, as well as give them new packs, tons of food, plenty of water skins, and camping supplies. 

Though Bilbo would miss Rivendale and his dearest friend, he was hopeful about the journey ahead of them. 

Valinor- the Undying lands 

Khazâd -dwarves

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always loved and appreciated, more than you know! 
> 
> My tumblr is sharedyourperilsthorin


End file.
